Kill la Hakusho
by Ego-Man25
Summary: Imagine, if you will, if Yusuke's adventures were to continue. That is, if they were to continue onto Honnouji Academy. Can this Spirit Detective and his friends handle the Life Fibers? Will have multiple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It started off like any other day, with Yusuke waking up from his sleep. It had been several years since he first started being a Spirit Detective and found out about his father. He was _still_ a Spirit Detective.

"All those other guys don't get to be stable..." Yusuke said when putting on his yellow sleeveless shirt and blue jeans.

At that moment, Kuwabara busted in. "URAMESHI, I HAVE BIG NEWS!" He said, literally tripping and falling to the floor.

Yusuke sighed. "How big of a deal could it be, Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara held up an envelope. "Urameshi, you, I, and even that guy Kurama are going to, and this is a big deal, Honnouji Academy!"

Yusuke stared at him for a long time before responding, "Wait... did I hear you right? We're going from this small town place to a place with this... Satsuki chick?"

Botan popped up from the window, and entered. "Believe it or not, Kuwabara is not lying. You actually do have orders from Lord Koenma to take out a woman who has been reported to be at the level of Toguro when he was at 100% full strength."

Yusuke tensed up. "So she's at that level, right?" He sighed. "Well, it can't be THAT bad. After all, I heard that fighting was actually _encouraged_ there." He cracked his knuckles. "Sounds like fun."

Botan stopped Yusuke. "One thing you should keep in mind: the students there wear these Goku uniforms that are supposed to boost the strength of the person wearing said suits."

Yusuke scoffed. "No biggie. I got this." He headed downstairs, and grabbed his bag. "Trust me, we're gonna be just fine." he told the people upstairs. And with that, the Honnouji Academy bus arrived, in which he boarded."

 _This is sure taking a while..._ thought Yusuke, who was busy waiting for the bus to arrive to the academy. He couldn't help but look around at some of the other people riding. _Man, everyone is plain here..._ he thought, until he saw a chick with black hair and a red streak. Naturally, he asked, "Who the heck are you?"

The chick looked at him and replied, "I'm Ryuko Matoi," she said, "and you are...?"

Yusuke responded, "Yusuke Urameshi."

Ryuko looked at Yusuke and said, "Weren't you that one guy who was legally dead for several weeks before suddenly breathing again?"

Yusuke sweatdropped. "Yeah..." He then asked, "So... what brings you to Honnouji Academy?"

Ryuko darkened and said, "It's something a little personal."

Yusuke replied, "You don't have to tell if you don't want to."

Ryuko asked, "Why are _you_ coming there?"

Yusuke kicked back and replied, "Let's just say I have things I gotta do here."

Ryuko nodded. "Fair enough." She also kicked back. "Either way, I'll catch some sleep now, so yeah..." She drifted to sleep.

Yusuke just sat there and waited until the bus arrived.

"This is Honnouji Academy?" Yusuke asked in amazement.

Smiling, Ryuko replied, "Looks like I'll finally have some answers..." Running ahead, she said, "See you around, Yusuke."

Yusuke replied, "You too." And so, he began walking.

The town surrounding the school was in a spiral design of some sort, and as Yusuke was in the edge, he had seen what were essentially slums not unlike the slums Yusuke was used to seeing a lot. _Damn, this place looks rundown..._ Yusuke thought.

His thoughts were interrupted, however, when Hiei suddenly appeared from the shadows. He asked Yusuke, "Do you know what you're doing, Yusuke? Because it seems to me that you aren't really suited with this environment."

Yusuke sighed. "What do I have to worry about, Hiei?"

Hiei replied, "Due to my third eye, I was able to see that there was something... odd about the suits the students in this school wear."

Yusuke was intrigued. "Really? How?"

Hiei replied, "I see these strange glowing sentient fibers as parts of these Goku uniforms."

Yusuke replied bluntly, "Thanks, Hiei. Is that all?"

Hiei replied, "Oh, and you'll have to be careful with Satsuki. Apparently, she's the top-dog around this school."

Yusuke scoffed, "Yeah, right. Watch that all go down the drain the moment she faces me." He looked upwards. "Let's do this." He walked towards the school, ready to tackle the top-dog if needed.

As if on cue, a bright, shining light appeared from the top of the tower. A lady with long hair put down a blade and began her speech. Literally every other student aside from Yusuke moved and made themselves now or kneel to said lady.

"Feer is freedom! Subjugation is liberation! Contradiction is the truth! Those are the facts of this world, and you will all surrender to them, you pigs in human-"

"Clothing?" Yusuke spoke up from way below her.

The regal lady turned to Yusuke. "Oh... someone decided to interrupt my speech, correct?" She said. She stared at Yusuke. "State your name!"

Yusuke replied bluntly, "Yusuke Urameshi." He then spoke up. "You're this Satsuki chick, right?"

Slightly miffed, Satsuki replied, "I am indeed Satsuki Kiryuin. Do you not know what I am?"

Yusuke scoffed, "Oh sure, the Top Dog here. Listen, lady, I don't give a damn about how prissy or elegant or regal you are: you ain't got shit on me."

Everyone gasped in shock at how audacious Yusuke was at that claim. Naturally, a dude with stylish set of rolling skates popped up in front of Yusuke. "Listen, asshole! Nobody insults Lady Satsuki and gets away with it! I'm Ken Konatsu, 2-star President of the Roller Skating-" Yusuke then knocked the guy out with one punch, ending the fight to be.

Yusuke snarked, "I'll see you assholes in class." With that, he entered the building.

For once, Satsuki stood there, speechless. _Who, exactly, is he?_ she thought. And with that, she entered her room in the tower.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Satsuki was sitting down, thinking things through. _How is it that Urameshi didn't quiver in fear upon seeing me? Surely, he must be bluffing..._ She then shook her head. _No... he's strong... strong enough to take on a 2-star student with one punch..._

"My lady, I see you are at unrest." Satsuki's butler, Mitsuzo Soroi, had said upon entering.

Satsuki sighed. "It's about one of the new transfer students, Yusuke Urameshi."

Mitsuzo reied, "Ah, yes... Urameshi..." He poured Satsuki a cup of tea. "It is quite unusual that one of the students would go as far as to interrupt your speech." He offered Satsuki the cul of tea. "Some tea, miss."

Satsuki accepted the tea. "Why thank you." She sipped, and replied, "I can only imagine the chaos the other transfer Ryuko Matoi would bring..."

...

Unbeknownst to Satsuki, Ryuko was in class, waiting for her teacher to begin teaching, and being pestered by a girl next to her who was... eccentric, to say the least...

The chipper girl said, "So you must be the new transfer student Ryuko, right? I'm Mako. Mako Makanshoku. So I heard that you've met this one cool guy who told off Satsuki, which I think is amazing, because Satsuki is known to never be interrupted, and- ooo! We should be friends. Like, best of friends."

Thing is, she already met her earlier a little after she met Yusuke.

Ryuko replied, "That's nice..."

Mako spoke up. "Again, sorry about my little brother. He isn't exactly stable..."

 _And you are?_ thought Ryuko, who then scolded herself for thinking like that. "You're fine..." She replied instead.

And so, after class, Ryuko left the room, noting all the 1-star scrubs around her. _Don't these people want to stand out...?_ she thought. However, it was at this moment where a chick in light-blue hair suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her in the bathroom. "HEY!" Ryuko said.

In the bathroom, Ryuko asked; "Okay, lady! What's the big idea?"

The lady looked at her and said, "Ryuko Matoi, correct?"

Ryuko paused, before replying, "Uh... yeah..."

The chick with light-blue hair smiled. "I'm Botan."

Ryuko flatly replied, "Nice to meet you... Botan..."

Botan then said, "I see that you've met Yusuke already. Don't mind him. He may be rough, but he means well."

Ryuko sweatdropped. "Yeah..."

Botan continued, "Oh, by the wau, just so that you know, some really freaky and supernatural things are going on." She then exited, saying, "Okay, bye!"

Ryuko just stood there, saying, "Wait, supernatural? Freaky? Who are these people?" Witnessing a sudden accident caused by a dude in a baguette tripping over a dude with long red hair, Ryuko then asked, "Who the hell are _they?_ "

Meanwhile, while Ryuko was busy cleaning herself up in the bathroom, Yusuke was busy ditching class in the school roof top, being stalked by the hyper Mako, who was saying, "So you're the new guy Yusuke Urameshi, right? I heard that you were once DEAD before coming back to life, and then punching these guys' lights out, which is amazing when you think about it, because honestly, I deal with those kinds of people all the time, and-"

"Wow, you talk a lot..." Yusuke interrupted. "So... what brings you up here?"

Mako caught her breath, and replied, "I heard that you met one of my new friends Ryuko on the bus over here, which is totally cool, and-"

Yusuke remembered the chick he'd seen earlier, and thus said, "Wait, did she have a streak of red hair?"

Mako nodded, and said, "Yep! Just like that!"

 _I swear, she's more persistant than Keiko..._ Yusuke thought. "Well... you have fun now..."

Mako replied, "Alright, bye~!" And with that, she left.

At that moment, Hiei popped up. "Not that this should make things easier, but I believe that Ryuko Matoi and the young girl you had spoken to, among others, should be of assistance to you and your mission to bring down the S-Ranked demon in question here."

Yusuke sighed, and replied, "Oh really? We don't even know if this is a _demon_ we're up against. For all I know, it could be a sentient alien species instead!" He then laughed it off. "Oh... seriously, though. What are the chances of it being an alien?"

Hiei replied, "Had we not arrived, the problem would have most likely been alien species at worst. However, since we've been called in, as Team Urameshi, we can't afford to simply think these events would simply be straight forward."

Yusuke nodded in agreement. "True that." Suddenly, a blinding light came from his left. He turned, and saw Satsuki in the distance. "Look, Hiei, it's that Satsuki chick. I wonder what that's all about..."

Kuwabara suddenly came up. "There you are, Urameshi!" He then saw what Yusuke was looking at, and replied, "Oh, Lady Satsuki... how I'm unworthy of you..."

Yusuke scoffed, "Please, I can take that bitch down in one go."

Kurama, being the last one to pop up and join the others, said, "It seems that you have confidence in your abilities, Yusuke."

Yusuke replied bluntly, "Well yeah." He then saw Ryuko down there, and said, "What's she doing down there...?" Seeing that Ryuko had pulled out a weird looking red blade, Yusuke then said, "And she has a blade. Go figure."

Hiei piped up, "I believe that I could best that mortal in a match."

Kurama replied, "Initially... yes. However, I think that with given time, she may surprise you."

When they next turned to see Ryuko, she was demolished by a boxing 2-star student. Yusuke sighed. "How do you lose to those guys? I took one out with a single hit!"

Kuwabara replied, "You think you could, Urameshi? I could take one out in my sleep!"

The group continued to watch Ryuko as she escaped, and had made it out to the horizon, at which Yusuke said, "Well, I'm sure that the next time she comes over here, things should get interesting."

And, sure enough, they did. Several hours later...

"And I'm back up here, apparently." Thought Yusuke out loud.

Prior to arriving, he heard news about how Mako Makanshoku was being held captive above a giant grease vat. So, from one look above, Yusuke realized that people weren't lying.

"Damn, people are insane around here..." thought Yusuke. "Screw it. I have to help out." And with that, he leaped down from the roof to the battlefield littered with students. He kept walking through the students until he saw the vat, and the upside-down Mako... with her boobs partially exposed. "It's official: this school is insane." He thought out loud.

Amazingly, Mako _replied_ , "Oh, this? This kinda stuff happens all the time here."

Yusuke retorted, "Yeah, I've been meaning to ask about that: what kinda school _is_ this place?"

Mako replied, "Oh, you know, just another very militaristic school where everyone is screwed up. No biggie!" She mumbled, "Shoulda brought my sexy panties..."

With a big sweatdrop, Yusuke was relieved to see Ryuko burst in the field in an awesome tattered robe. And so, he said, "Hey. How are you, today?"

Ryuko put one finger up and said, "Hold on." She pushed several guys in the vat, cut Mako free, and placed her on the ground, before saying, "Fine, you?"

Yusuke applauded. "Wow... Good job."

Mako stood back, and said, "Thank goodness you were here, Ryuko! Before you came, I had a brief chat with this Yusuke guy, and-"

Ryuko chuckled. "Well, you seem to be alright." She then turned to face Satsuki, who was way up. "SATSUK, I'M READY TO FACE YOU ONE ON ONE, NOW!"

The 2-star boxer from before popped up. "To get to her, you're gonna have to go through me!" He then started to attempt demolishing Ryuko, but then her cloak had fallen, revealing her in a... _very_ revealing set of clothes that showed off loads of her stomach and her underboobs.

Blushing, Ryuko said, "Not. One. Word."

The 2-star then said, "Alright, then! Time for _me_ to... 'unwind'..." And with pulling own of his clips, his boxing gloves earned spikes.

Where was Yusuke in all of this? Hold on, we're getting there.

You see, while Ryuko was busy demolishing the 2-star boxer, Yusuke stood up to a podium and said to Satsuki, "So, uh, chick. Are you, like, ever going to get out of that little she'll of yours, or-"

Satsuki replied, "Why would I, Satsuki Kuryuin, ever mix with-"

"And another thing." Yusuke interrupted, "Just because you're the student president of... _something_... does not mean that you're above all of us. In fact, as far as I care," he pointed to Mako, "You're just about as relevant as that chick over there." He then turned to Mako. "No offense, Mako."

Mako replied, "None taken~!... Wait, what?"

Of course, Satsuki was triggered. "I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED BY A NO-STAR _WRETCH!_ "

Yusuke put his chest forward with arms out, and said, "What are ya gonna do about it, bitch? Stop me?" Flipping off Satsuki, he said, "If so, then come at me, bro! Or, should it be sis?"

Naturally, Mako started dragging Yusuke away. "Okay, Urameshi, I think you've pissed Satsuki off enough... eheheh..."

However, Ryuko still had something to say. "HEY, SATSUKI! I'M GONNA... take... you... down..." She started to lose consciousness due to blood loss. "Ough... I don't feel so good..." Standing at the exit, she said, "I'll see you later!... oh god..."

And so, Yusuke and Mako started dragging Ryuko off... somewhere...

"Uh... where exactly are we going?" Asked Yusuke.

Mako replied, "Oh, we're going to my place. You're gonna love it, there!"

And so, they walked onwards until they came across a back-alley clinic. Steeling himself, Yusuke entered.

To be continued...


End file.
